Love, Lies & Other Awkward Situations
by SC4RLETFEAR
Summary: KagePro ships one-shots, mainly KanoKido. Surprise - Kano hasn't return home the entire time during Kido's birthday, so how can he make it up to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughts**

Her eyes opened slowly in drowsiness and she saw a figure looming over her. When her vision became clearer, she found herself looking into a pair of cat-like eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kido tried to sound harsh but her voice came out lazily. She grimaced at Kano who seemed taken aback.

She sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes. She had decided to take a small nap and then cook dinner. She observed Kano who had suddenly appeared in front of her face when she awoke. What was he doing?

Kano was kneeling on the ground and he stood up. "Nothing," he said, smiling. "Just looking at how cute Kido is when she's asleep."

"Really..." She trailed off, not believing him. Somehow she felt that he had done something that she shouldn't find out. Well, all the more she should know then.

A silence loomed over the living room. No one aside from her and Kano was at home. This made her felt even more suspicious of the blond. She stared up at Kano with her monotonous face while he's smiling at her.

That smile, she thought. He's lying.

"Did you do something to me?" Kido asked warily, eyeing at him. Her womanly instincts never failed her and this time its giving her the tingles.

Kano continued to smile and he tucked his hands in his pocket. "Ehh~ " He cooed. "You don't believe me?"

"I don't, so spit it out." She said bluntly.

He sat beside her and grinned. "You can't possibly think that I did something intimate to you when you're asleep, huh?" His eyes looked mischievous and Kido felt like gouging them out.

"H-Huh?" She said, raising a brow. She didn't meant it that way, but now that he said it, illicit images appeared in her mind. The thought of him kissing her made her blush terribly so she tried to control herself. If he saw, he'd definitely make fun of her.

"Eh, are you blushing?" Shoot. Kano came closer to her and she hoped he didn't hear her thumping heartbeat. "I'm not!" She punched his stomach, earning an OUCH from him.

Kido certainly felt that her cheeks were hot and blood was rushing up to her face. He wouldn't do that, would he? She thought. They were siblings, so he couldn't possibly hold such feelings for her. Unlike her...

Once Kano regained his composure, he smiled at Kido and this time it was different. It was tender and warm, as though he meant it. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything." He said reassuringly and somehow Kido's heart dropped.

"You had better not," She managed to say. She couldn't deal with her feelings raging in turmoil in her, so she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"You know," Kano's voice stopped her and she turned to look at him. However his back was facing her and he didn't bother to turn around. "I've never thought of Tsubomi as my sister."

Thump. Her mouth parted slightly in a surprise. What did that mean? Does he feel the same way as her? She had never thought of him as a brother ever since some time after Ayano died. Instead she had thought of him as a guy, as someone she likes.

So if he doesn't think of her as his sister, then what does he think of her as?

Her conflicted feelings annoyed her, so she walked away without a word. She needed to get away from him for a while. He was the only one who could make her feel many emotions at once and she hated the fact that he doesn't know it. If only he had really thought of her as a woman.

But little did she know that Kano was blushing a little, smiling as he touched his lips.

* * *

 **well I'm sorry if there are any mistakes - I wrote it in the heat of moment heh. Do review & you may request for a one-shot if you want. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reset**

It was late at night and Shintaro was still up sitting on the edge of his bed. Thoughts clouded his mind and he felt confused. It was already 3am and he didn't feel tired, though there was a heavy weight on his chest. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he plopped down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next moment he opened his eyes he felt the sunlight beating down on him. He squinted and slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. _When did I fell asleep..._ he wondered. He glanced at the clock and was relieved that he wasn't late for school. Thank God his body clock wasn't screwed up.

He did his morning routine without much of a thought. It was as though his body already knew what to do without his mind directing it. He brushed his teeth and changed into his uniform then went down for breakfast.

"Shintaro! Come and eat!" His mom called out from the kitchen. He stood outside and peered in. His sister Momo was sitting at the table eating toast, not acknowledging him. "I'll be going," He mumbled as he took a toast and proceeded to walk out of the house.

He felt unusually tired but he dismissed it as normal to him anyway. Swallowing the last bit of toast, he licked his lips and turned to the direction towards school. He could hear footsteps pattering quickly behind him and he already knew who it was without turning around. Then a hand rested on his shoulder which stopped him.

He turned his head a little and found a familiar girl panting beside him. She had an outstanding red scarf around her neck and red hairpins on her hair. "Shintaro!" Ayano said in between breaths. "W-Why didn't.. _*pant*_ you _*pant*_ wait for me?" She looked up at the raven haired who was just staring at her with no expression.

"Ayano..?" Somehow he felt surprised, yet he didn't know why. His heart felt strangely happy yet relieved. It was clenching rapidly and he felt like crying. But he really didn't know why he felt this way.

Once she regained her normal breathing, she started walking ahead of him. "That's mean! You walked passed me and didn't even see me!" She whined and gave a huge smile. "Well, that's just like you!"

 _She talks a lot_ , he thought to himself. However he wasn't annoyed at her, since he couldn't even shake her off in the first place. She'd have come back to him and followed him around.

The rest of the day was just like any other school day. Shintaro merely sat alone throughout class, half paying attention to the lessons. Somehow his mind drifted to Ayano and he had a strange feeling. It was as though something bad was going to happen to her. He chased the thoughts away and sighed. _What an uncomfortable feeling,_ he sighed.

Ayano came to him during lunch time and ate with him. She was his only friend and he guessed he was her only friend too. Sometimes he wondered why such an upbeat girl like her would choose to hang out with a reclusive guy like him. Nonetheless, he kind of liked her company though he'd hate to admit it.

As they were heading back to class, the strange feeling came back to him again. It was more of panic and worry than confusion. His heart clenched again at the thought of Ayano and he felt a bad omen about it. He watched Ayano walking in front of him and talking about useless things. When he saw her smile, his heart skipped a beat.

He kind of knew how he felt about her but he'd store such feelings away to prevent himself from getting hurt. He knew he wasn't a match for her and was afraid this might ruin their friendship. However this time he had this indescribable feeling of sadness and regret, though he didn't know what it meant. What did he do that caused such a feeling? He wouldn't remembered it.

Once again he decided to stop thinking about it, but there was a voice in his head which froze him.

 _You'll regret it._

Huh? What's this?

 _You have to voice out your feelings._

What do you mean? I have none of those.

 _Then she'll be gone._

I don't understand.

 _DO IT. SHE'LL BE GONE BEFORE YOU REALIZE IT._

Without thinking Shintaro grabbed Ayano by her wrist, causing the shocked latter to turn around. "W-What is it?" She asked, surprised by his straightforwardness. His lips formed into a firm straight line and his brows creased. "Um," He began calmly though he was confused in the mind. "Are you okay?"

He felt her flinched a little. So she was not okay? What happened? He waited for her to respond, expecting her to give an honest answer. However she smiled and nodded, though her eyes were saying otherwise.

"Did something happened back home?" He totally had no idea why or how he came to that conclusion, but he had to take a step forward.

He watched her bit her lip and she looked up at him. "I'm fine! Geez, what are you thinking?" She burst into a small laugh and loosened his grip on her wrist. "Nothing happened."

 _She's lying_ , the voice spoke again.

If the strange feeling were a black smoke, he'd be engulfed in the darkness already. He knew it wasn't a small thought now - it was more like an instinct. As though he was so sure something bad would happen and he'd regret it. He'd regret it so much.

 _Be true to your feelings._

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. His other hand encircled her waist, pulling her body close to him. "S-S-S-S-Shintaro?!" Ayano's voice was muffled and he could feel her warmth against him. He too, was feeling unusually hot as well and his blood was rushing up to his cheeks. Summer must be arriving, he assure himself.

"Y-You know," He began awkwardly and he was thanking God that there weren't people in the hallway. He felt Ayano clutching on his uniform, returning the hug. He squeezed her tighter, as if he never want to let her go. A lump was in his throat and he couldn't continue what he wanted to say. Somehow tears start welling up in his eyes and he bit his lip to stop them from trickling down.

Why was he feeling this way?

It was as if Ayano was going to disappear.

"S-Shintaro...what did you want-" She stopped when she felt him caressing her head. Ayano decided to relax in his embrace.

"Ayano," This time he felt confident and he wasn't going to let go this chance. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His heart had never beat that fast before, it was as though he was having a cardiac arrest.

"Ayano, I like y-"

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his room. He felt himself lying near the edge of the bed and he got up groggily. When he looked down, he saw a tear dropped on his pants. His eyes felt wet, as though he was crying a river.

He put a hand to feel his tears and a heavy emotion welled up in him. "Ayano..." He muttered and there was an agonizing stab in his heart.

He regretted it. Ever since Ayano died, he regretted it. He regretted not voicing out his feelings and to even care for her. He blamed himself ever since, shutting himself in his room in remorse. He had never felt so heartbroken over someone before.

If only he could _reset_ everything back again.

* * *

 **It's ShinAya this time! ;_; I got inspiration from a song I was jamming to and _sigh_ so much feels! Hope you like it! I don't really know what to write about for the next chapter - it might be KanoKido / ShinAya again. So I do hope you'll give me suggestions or even AUs hehehehe ^^ Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise**

The usually peaceful household had a big ruckus today.

Streamers were hung at all corners of the house and balloons filled the spaces. A huge banner consisting of _HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDO_ was hung on the wall, just behind the dining table.

And goodness, the dining table was crowded with all sorts of scrumptious food. Just the sight of it was enough to make one's mouth water and it certainly did. The eager teens were waiting by the table as Kido brought out the last plate of dish.

"Can we eat now?" Ene asked excitedly, making Shintaro frown.

"You can't even eat," He responded and she huffed.

Konoha was already taking his portion of food, which probably consisted of half of the total amount of food on the table. The rest decided to resist the temptation, careful not to anger the birthday girl.

Seto took a box of cake and set it just before Kido as she sat. "We bought your favorite cake!" He smiled as he lighted up the candles. Kido gave a quick smile before glancing at everyone.

"G-Guys, you don't really have to-"

"We have to!" Momo piped up, getting ready to pull the party poppers. The rest also had one with them, well, except for Konoha who was too busy eating.

Kido slumped in defeat with a small smile as the rest popped their poppers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They exclaimed. Ene cheered loudly in Shintaro's phone, with the virtual streamers floating around her.

With that, they immediately sat down and tucked in quickly, with their hands zooming everywhere to grab hold of the remaining food. Though it was her birthday, Kido still had to cook up a big feast to celebrate such an occasion. It felt kind of weird and she had refused, but the rest insisted on it.

As she ate, she couldn't help but feel that there was something big missing. Some vital part of the house was missing. The source of her annoyance. The source of those stupid jokes. Usually he would be saying some snide comments now, but this time he was nowhere to be found.

"Seriously, I wonder what Kano-san is up to," Momo shoved the rice into her mouth. "He's missing out! Especially when it's your birthday!"

"It's weird that he's gone out today," Seto commented, tilting his head in thought. "He never misses out on your birthday."

 _But he does now_ , Kido thought. She was a little, okay, maybe quite disappointed when Kano wasn't back home. He had left early in the morning and hasn't come back since. Seto had tried calling his cell but he didn't pick up once. The rest decided to leave him be since it was pointless.

She wasn't going to let that huge blob of disappointment affect her mood, so she shrugged it away and continued eating. The explosion of tastes seemed to dull and after she was done, she decided to head back to her room.

"Wash them up yourselves," she said before heading back, taking her presents along with her to pretend that she was going to check them out.

 _Stupid_ , she scolded him mentally all over again. She hugged her pillow and glanced at her presents. Maybe after opening them up she'll cheer up a little.

The first she opened was from Seto and Marry. It was a light purple mug with a picture of a comical cat. She loved the present, but just seeing the cat made her think of Kano, so she grimaced a little and put it aside.

The next one was from Momo and Shintaro and Ene (as she had proclaimed herself). It was an expensive set of kitchen knives and she wondered what to do with them. Maybe it was a hint for her to keep making food for the hungry siblings.

The last one was from Hibiya and Konoha. It was a small bear key chain and a note was attached to it.

 _Thanks for taking care of us. Happy birthday._

 _Hibiya & Konoha_

She smiled. She probably should go back out later to thank them. She shouldn't sour everyone's mood just because of one stupid dork who hasn't come back to celebrate her birthday. Who knows if he's out gallivanting?

After hours of karaoke session which brought the neighbors up to their front door, Shintaro and the rest headed back home while Seto and Marry decided to sleep. It was already late, close to twelve and Kano still hasn't come back. Kido shuffled to her room tiredly and plopped onto her bed and before she knew it she fell asleep.

God knows what time it was, but she felt a movement on her bed. She thought she was just dreaming, but it felt too real when a hand touched her forehead and gently move her hair out of her face. Her eyes shot open and she immediately grabbed the hand.

Her eyes were staring right at Kano's cat slit eyes, which were widened in pure surprise. After a few good seconds of calming herself down, she sat up, her hand still on his tightly.

"Where have you been all day?" She hissed.

Kano was sweating nervously, which was quite unusual to her eyes. She frowned at him as he straightened up, his lips slowly forming a smile. "You really shocked me, you know?" He said, diverging from the topic. "It's nothing, just go back to sleep." He seemed to be eyeing somewhere else, though that wasn't really a sign that he lied. She followed his direction and found a foreign object on her bed.

She let go of his hand and took it. It was soft, made out of fabric. She unfolded it and it was a hoodie. She couldn't make out what color it was, but with the moonlight leaking from her binds she could tell that it was purple.

She could have sworn she heard Kano cursed to himself, but when she turned to him he was smiling as usual. "Ah, I guess you found it earlier than I expected," he shrugged.

"T-This...?"

"Your present," Kano replied, staring straight into her eyes. Kido felt nervous and shy all of a sudden but she wouldn't let it show. Her heart raced and suddenly all her anger towards him dissipated. Then her defense mechanism took over and she slowly faded out into the darkness.

"Hey, don't disappear now!" Kano took her hand and leaned in towards her. He looked into her red eyes, but her power wasn't working because he was touching her. She tried to avert her eyes away but couldn't help but peek into his.

Her heart was already thumping at full speed and she felt like she was running out of breath. Dammit, she shouldn't show herself like this. Relax, Relax, Relax...

"Tsubomi, look at me."

The use of her name had gave her a fatal blow and she wanted to run away but his words seemed to pull her eyes to his. He looked serious all of a sudden, so unlike his usual casual self.

Her throat was dry but she wanted to say something. She wanted to kick him in the gut and tell him to stop harassing her, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do it. There was a weird atmosphere between them and she wished she hadn't woke up.

"Sorry, I was out finding your present and it took me a long time," Kano decided to be honest to her, feeling that she deserved it since it was her birthday. The girl nodded, her cheeks turning pink.

"You aren't angry, right?"

"...I am...you idiot."

Kano chuckled softly and leaned in closer, causing the poor girl to shut her eyes tightly. She felt something soft bump onto her forehead and she opened her eyes to meet his once again.

Her breath seemed to be caught in her throat as he rested his forehead against hers. Both looked at each other in the eyes. It was a matter of time before he, or she, or either one, initiate something...

"Happy birthday, Tsubomi," Kano smiled, his eyes doing the same and Kido couldn't help but smile a little. She relaxed herself in that fleeting moment, before Kano pulled away and headed to her door.

"Sleep tight," He gave a casual wave and went out.

She felt like she was in a roller coaster ride the entire time, and when Kano left her heart dropped back to normal levels. She heaved the breath she had been unconsciously holding in and laid back down clutching the present close to her. She smiled. He had indeed thought of her after all.

The next day she wore the purple hoodie out, earning compliments from the gang while Kano merely smiled to himself.

* * *

 **a/n ; sorry for the super late update because I had national exams and now it's almost over! Wheeee review plss!**


End file.
